Nomad's of the North and the Elven Crisis
The Nomads of the North were a group of Elves that fled from the Elven Crisis, where Eristor overthrew Gil~Galad. These nomads roamed in the Northern Wastelands, including Forodwaith and the Taiga and Tundra that lay south of it. Gil~Galad was the leader of the Nomads of the North. They often attacked Angmar, and other tribes. In FA. 567 the Nomads reached Rhun, where they defeated the Raiders of Azagol, a group of thieves that most of all loved to burn the bodies of their foes. Many Easterling villages fell under the Nomadic Noldor, and soon, the Nomads decided to take revenge on the Reunited Kingdom for their inactivity in battle. Arnor was attacked several times by Men clad in Dark Robes, some where mistaken for Nazgul. The Nomads however killed no Men of Arnor, only took their goods. Fornost's market was now a robbing place, where many gold and silver was taken by these "Men". The Murder of the High-King. In year FA.791 Eristor was invited to a meeting in Rivendell. Eristor gladly came. When he was a couple hundred meters away, he was informed by a running elf that Rivendell was attacked by Angmar's forces. Eristor remembered not that no Evil can enter the Imlardis Vale, and so he fled North, to the Mountains, for that Elf told that reinforcements are coming from the West, and to flee, the only way is to go to the Misty Mountains. When Eristor crossed it, he was unwelcomed by the Beornings, and White Uruks made him flee to Lorien. However, even in Lorien he was unwelcome, for the Galadhrim said that Galadriel and Celeborn told to let no Elf or Man in, nor out. Eristor moved to Gondor, where he was welcomed. Eristor stayed there a good amount of time, until Mordor attacked Gondor, where he decided to take the Deathlands*. He crossed Mordor, disquised as a Easterling merchant. When the border of the Deathlands was seen, he huried to the capital, to only find it mostly deserted. When he entered the Government Building of the Deathland Elves, he found that it was filled with angry Noldor that at any moment would tear his wicked limbs piece by piece. This is a expert of the '' Books of the Noldor Empire: ''As Eristor walked in, he was filled with suprise that all of the Deathland Elves were only dead bodies, and us, Noldor, were in rule of the Deathlands. '' '''Who are you, and what do you do here? This is the land of the Elves of the Deathlands, and only them!" "Then tell me this" said a cold dark voice "who are you, and what do you do in Lindon?" "I rule it, have you heard no news?" "I have, and I am against that" said the voice. Eristor laughed "And why should I care, I rule Lindon, not you low elf". "Why would you need Lindon" said the voice "without a mind?" "Yet you didnt answer my question, who are you?" And the voice grew closer "I am your enemy, I am your fear". "The only Enemy I had was Gil~Galad, former ruler of Lindon, but he is dead now, I sent hounds to finish him". "And I finished them, and I will finish you!" ''And lo! Behold! A Elf of strong limb shot Eristor the Dark through his dark body, and the ruler of Lindon was no more, and that elf, was none other than Gil~Galad, High Elvenking of The Fair Realm and it's lands! '' Thus Lindon was brought back, and became Fair and Free so swift, that would have beat Manwe's Eagles if there was a race. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Roleplay Events Category:Elvish Factions